


Open

by babyboyisak



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Hand Jobs, Insecure Magnus Bane, Internalized Transphobia, M/M, Smut, Supportive Alec, Teasing, Trans Character, Trans Magnus Bane, Trans Male Character, copious amounts of teasing, i guess it's called that? hhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:03:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyisak/pseuds/babyboyisak
Summary: Magnus is a trans man and hasn’t come out to Alec, yet.This is an alternate version of their “the sex step” conversation, and what happens after.





	1. Chapter 1

                  This was nothing like Magnus had planned. Not even a little bit. Before he knew it, Alexander Lightwood had stormed into his loft, eager and very goal oriented, all but devouring Magnus’ mouth. Although taken aback, the warlock allowed himself to enjoy his boyfriend’s enthusiastic kisses for a long moment before pulling back, their lips parting. Alec’s lips were reddened, as they tended to be when they kissed. Magnus’ own curled into a small smile. He was unsure of what to say.  
                  “Alec, what brought this on? Not that I’m complaining…” Alec was smiling too, though much more genuinely. In fact, he looked nearly giddy, and Magnus couldn’t help but let it rub off on him. Somewhere, pushed a little to the side in his consciousness, he registered that Alec was slightly out of breath. Had this boy run up all the stairs? What was it that was so important? Magnus could not help but feel a surge of affection for the other rise up in his chest.  
                  “I was thinking we could, you know… Take the next step,” Alec managed, clearly struggling with finding the right words. His cheeks, Magnus noted, were flushing.  
                   “The sex step,” Magnus said, feeling very close to a hundred percent sure he had interpreted this correctly. Alec nodded, that grin on his face turning even wider. He looked nothing if not endearing, and Magnus wanted very few things more than to simply say, “why yes, my darling, let’s get to it!” but he could not. Well… Technically, he could, but he would not. They needed words. Alec deserved more words.  
                  Slowly, a pressing feeling of guilt replaced the affection that had filled Magnus’ chest just a moment ago. He looked down at the floor between their feet.  
                  “Alec, darling, few things would make me happier, but…” he trailed off. The goofy smile on Alec’s face vanished as quickly as it had gotten there, concern taking its place. Magnus felt a warm palm on his jaw, a palm that held him gently, without putting pressure on him to look up. Magnus’ eyes slipped closed practically automatically, the tender touch more than welcome. In that moment, he needed soothing, and Alec’s hand provided just that.   
                  “Magnus, is everything okay? We don’t have to… Do anything. At all. Right now.” Alec was blabbering, and Magnus let out a soft chuckle despite himself.  
                  “I don’t know,” Magnus replied him. “If everything is okay, I mean. But we need to talk, and I have put it off for weeks now. Don’t worry, Alexander, you have not done anything wrong,” he assured a suddenly very worried looking Alec. An Alec whose expression now softened, a careful but true smile on his lips.  
                  “D’you wanna… Should we sit down?” Alec suggested, clearly unsure of how to proceed, of what Magnus needed. Magnus simply nodded. From where it sat on his jaw, Alec’s hand slid down his arm, taking his hand and giving it a little squeeze. “Come on.”  
                  They made it to Magnus’ huge, plush bed in silence. It was not the first time they were here together, but it had only ever been to cuddle and make out, and once when Magnus insisted on giving Alec a thorough backrub. This was different. Somehow, it was more intimate and Magnus felt vulnerable. With Alec, though, he felt like that was okay. At least he hoped it would be.  
                  He sighed, feeling small as he sat down on his bed in front of his boyfriend, who was leaning back against the headboard. Taking one of Alec’s hands into both of his own, he looked at where their skin now touched. He could tell Alec was looking at him, waiting for him to break the silence. Even though he had had this conversation with many people many times, and also rehearsed it with Alec inside his head, he found that he did not know where to start. So, he just talked.  
                  “Do you know what transgender means?” His eyes did not stray from their hands.  
                  “Uhh, sort of. Yeah. I don’t know anyone who is that though, at least I don’t think I do. I’ve never talked to anyone who is trans, only read about it a little online. Are you asking because you’re trans?” Well, then. Alec was making this a little fast paced, but certainly also easier. Magnus simply nodded.  
                  “Yes, I am. A trans man, just so we’re clear.” Even though he did not really dare to, Magnus peeked up at Alec’s face. His expression was unreadable, and it sent a tiny jolt of anxiety through the warlock. He should say something, he had to. He couldn’t just say that and expect Alec to deal with it, could he?  
                  “I’m sorry, Alexander.” he burst out. “I should have said something earlier, much earlier. I know this is not what you hoped for, or what you deserve. What you stopped your wedding for. You’re gay, Alexander, and I’m… This. You deserve a real… Well, a _man_ , and--” _That_ caused Alec to sit up a little straighter so he could lean in, his free hand immediately moving to cup Magnus’ jaw like it had only minutes earlier in front of the door.  
                  “Hey, wait wait,” he broke Magnus off. Magnus promptly shut up, forcing himself to give Alec time to react. “I don’t know that much about this stuff, but you would never say to another trans man that they aren’t a real man, would you? Isn’t that pretty offensive?”  
                  “Angel, no, I would never,” Magnus replied, the very idea of it repulsive to him.  
                  “Then why would you say that about yourself?” Alec wanted to know. Magnus shrugged. He wasn’t looking into Alec’s eyes any more.  
                  “I don’t know... It felt like the appropriate thing to say. Like it’s what you deserve to hear.”  
                  “Well, I don’t wanna hear it. Ever.” Alec nudged at Magnus’ jaw, wanting eye contact. When Magnus obliged, Alec’s expression was so intense and so sincere that it almost startled him.  
                  “Okay,” he replied quietly.  
                  “Magnus, I’m insanely into you. For who you are. I don’t know that much about transgender… Stuff… Not at all, in fact, so you’ll probably have to teach me a whole lot, but that’s not gonna be a problem. Okay?” Again, Magnus nodded. Frankly, he was taken aback. He had not expected Alec to be malicious or cruel in any way, but he had also not dared to hope for this kind of immediate acceptance.  
                  “Hey, you okay, Magnus?” Alec’s voice broke the short moment of silence between them. It was not until Alec’s thumb swiped over his cheek to dry off a tear that Magnus even realized he was crying. When he breathed in then, deeply, he noticed he was shivering with it, with the emotion and the relief. The fear he had had of rejection felt like a mere memory now. He looked up at Alec and smiled through his tears, his own hand moving to cup Alec’s where it rested on his cheek.  
                  “I am, Alexander. Very much so.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comfortable cuddling, they talk some more, and Alec surprises Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me, it became too emotional for me to put in any smut this time around. Next time, I promise!

That evening, they spent together. Practically glued to each other, to be more accurate. Alec had insisted on staying; he did not want Magnus to be alone with his thoughts, not with how insecure he had been about coming out. Not with how long he had held it in. Not with the things he had said about himself. Alec might not know much about transgender issues, but he knew that this was a big step for his boyfriend, and that was more than enough reason for him to want to stay.  
               Every time he looked at Magnus and thought about how he had shown Alec such trust, he felt a flare of affection in his chest. Gentle but warm. He had in no way doubted his own love for Magnus beforehand, but seeing the warlock so vulnerable and insecure had cemented what he already knew; that he wanted to stay by his side and love him. To make him happy. To make _both_ of them happy.

  
                While the mood was not bad after Magnus’ coming out, it was not exactly sexy either, so they decided to entertain themselves without the use of each others’ bodies. Without much dispute, they had agreed to turn on the TV and just snuggle up on the large, comfortable couch in front of it.  
               They had been like this many times, with Magnus lying halfway on his side slotted in between Alec’s legs, leaning into his chest... But it still felt like something had shifted. In a good way, decidedly. Magnus felt closer with the other man now that he did not have to worry about coming out any more. Because he  _ had _ worried. Angel, had he worried. He had told Alec as much while they were migrating into the living room, gathering up blankets and snacks for their cuddle time. It was the reason he had not said anything for so long. And now, that heavy weight had been lifted off him.  
               Magnus felt safe. He barely paid attention the the movie that was playing, the feeling of Alec’s arms around his waist distracting even though Alec was sitting perfectly still. Any minute, he felt, he might melt against Alec’s chest and morph with him and just be happy forever. The idea felt strangely in-reach for the warlock and it was a welcome feeling. He sighed, content.  
               Alec’s voice broke the silence between them, taking away what little focus Magnus still had movie.  
               “Do you use a binder? Isn’t that what they’re called? You look perfectly flat.” A little pause. “We don’t have to talk about it if you don’t feel like it.” Magnus laughed, gentle and soft, taking Alec’s hand in his own and squeezing it.  
               “I don’t mind, Alexander. And no, I don’t bind. I used to, but I had a mastectomy. The surgery in which you have your breasts removed completely.” Magnus could hear the smile in Alec’s voice when he replied.  
               “Isn’t it great? Not having to bind any more, I mean?”  
               “It’s amazing. I’ve not regretted it a single time.” Alec hesitated before asking his next question. Well, questions.   
               “How long ago did you get it done? And, uhh… Was it done by mundane doctors?” Magnus shook his head.  
               “Around seventeen years. And no, no mundanes, but the woman who did the surgery was a certified surgeon from a mundane school. She was a friend of mine, and just the best really. Did everything on my terms. I never had to check in to a mundane hospital, and I had friends there who healed the scars as soon as she was done.”  
               “Can I see?” Alec asked abruptly, causing Magnus to chuckle.    
“Why yes, you can. Do you mean now?” Magnus wanted to know. Alec nodded.    
“Yeah. If you don’t mind, of course.” A little peck found its way to Magnus’ temple, and Magnus smiled at his boyfriend’s determination to respect his boundaries. Without a word he sat up, turning around a little so he was facing Alec. This, he thought, this was okay. His chest was something he had come to be proud of, and he had every reason to think Alec would like what he saw as well. Without much ado, but with practiced elegance, he pulled the shirt over his head and put it aside on the couch next to him. Alec? Alec just stared.  
               “Wow,” the shadowhunter said, seemingly more than a little captivated. “There isn't even any scarring. That’s incredible.”    
“Well,” Magnus replied. “That’s immediate warlock healing for you.”  
               “Is it okay if I touch you?” Again, Alec’s abruptness caused Magnus to huff out a small laugh.  
               “Of course, darling.”  
               It was amazing, Magnus thought to himself, how gentle such big, calloused hands could be. Alec’s skin was hardened from shooting countless arrows, yet so soft against Magnus’ body. It wasn’t long before the touches went from curious and testing to more… Admiring and appreciative. Alec’s long fingers slid along the underside of Magnus’ pecs, feeling where he assumed the scars would be if they had been visible. From there, both of his hands moved to Magnus’ sides, pulling the two of them a little closer together. Then, a kiss. Soft as Alec’s hands.    
“You’re beautiful,” the younger man murmured when their lips parted. The sincerity in his eyes was unmistakable, and it made Magnus’ chest clench with affection for him.    
“As are you,” he replied breathlessly.  
               “Come here,” Alec said, voice even quieter this time, and he pulled Magnus back against his chest once more. This time, his hands were lying flat against Magnus’ chest and stomach, slowly running over the planes of muscle they found there. The warlock sighed, immediately letting himself relax and just feel as he was being caressed.  
               “You are so wonderful, Alexander,” he whispered. Alec squeezed their bodies together in response, pecking Magnus’ temple. For a long moment they just lay there, feeling each other’s warmth and heartbeats. Alec had this subtle scent that was just his own, no cologne or anything added to it. Just Alec. It was comforting, Magnus thought to himself, and it made him feel like he was right where he belonged.  
               Unfortunately, though, no tender, calm moment can last forever. Magnus took a slow breath, trying to clear his mind.  
               “You know, if you have any questions about the whole thing, me being transgender, it’s okay to ask. About anything you want. Now that you know, I’d rather we talk than be quiet and, god forbid, awkward. So… Don’t hold back. There’s nothing you could ask that would upset me, I promise you.” Alec’s hands had stopped moving on Magnus’ chest, and he simply held the warlock close. He was quiet for a little moment before he spoke.  
               “There’s one thing that’s pretty important to me,” Alec began. Magnus braced himself mentally. “Are you happy with your body? With how it is now, I mean.” Silence followed the question while Magnus processed what he’d just been asked. It wasn’t what he had expected, to say the least. Honestly, he had expected Alec to ask about his genital situation. And he would never have blamed Alec for being curious about that particular detail. Finally, though, Magnus nodded.  
               “I’m content. At least on most days. Even after all this time of, well, being alive, I still have my ups and downs. But I pass in public, and that means a lot to me.” Magnus could hear the smile on Alec’s lips when the younger replied him.  
               “That makes me happy to hear. It would suck if you felt bad about yourself, especially…” he hesitated, his smile faltering. “Especially because of me.” It was Magnus’ turn to smile.  
               “You have done nothing but make me feel accepted, Alexander,” he assured the shadowhunter, who in return stopped frowning and smiled again, his lips pressing against Magnus’ cheek in a lazy peck.  
               “Good,” he simply said, once again squeezing Magnus’ body against his own. It was a little while before he spoke again, but when he did, it was with confidence, and it nearly startled the very relaxed warlock in his arms. “I understand why you were nervous about coming out, especially to me since I'm gay and we're together. I know how you get caught up assuming people are going to cut you off and be harsh with you. But, Magnus, I will never see you as anything other than a man. I only care about who you are and how you feel. Nothing about your body could ever change that. And it couldn’t change how I feel about you.” For a long moment, Magnus was speechless. In fact, it could seem like he had forgotten how to breathe. He didn’t feel like moving, but he also wanted to hug Alec, so he settled for wrapping his arms around Alec’s, squeezing them gently. A soft sigh escaped him.  
               “You are amazing, Alexander, do you know that?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take the actual sex step! yay for two (2) great boyfriends.
> 
> Please note the updated rating and tags!

                        It had been few days since Magnus had come out to Alec. They had not really talked about him being trans any more since then. To Magnus, it felt like they had simply slipped into a comfortable, domestic state where he didn’t need to think about coming out any more, and they were both content with how things were. The silence wasn’t tense or filled with burning questions, it was just… The two of them. Together. Closer than before.  
                        That afternoon, once again, they found themselves lounging on Magnus’ couch. They were making out. It was lazy, Alec’s tongue moving languidly across Magnus’ bottom lip before gently pressing into his mouth. Magnus hummed into the kiss, his body feeling warmer by the second. Having Alec so close to him, touching him, lacing their fingers together, kissing him… Having all this, was a dream that he had had for decades. Centuries, even. Alec had given the dream a face, made it reality.  
                        Briefly, Alec pulled away from the kiss, and Magnus only now truly noticed the tender hands on both sides of his jaw, Alec cradling his head like it was the most frail and precious thing in the world. The look in his eyes said the same. It was that look Alec sometimes gave him. The one like he thought Magnus hung the moon. Magnus thought to himself that he could probably have convinced him he did. The moon was pretty magical, in his book.  
                        “Hey uhm,” Alec broke the silence. “If you want, I was thinking that maybe we could have sex. Today, I mean. Right now. Only if you want to, though.” That made Magnus laugh. A light little chuckle that Alec didn't know how to interpret at all. Luckily, Magnus was ready with a translation.  
                        “I’m extremely curious as to what made you ask me that today of all days, but… I'd like that, Alexander. A lot.” He smiled, sincerely, and pressed a light kiss to his boyfriend's forehead.  
                        “Only got the courage to ask just now,” was Alec’s confession. He was smiling now, too, and before they knew it, they were kissing again. Only this time, it was... Deeper. Not physically deeper... But something had switched in both of them. It was hungrier now, the tiniest bit more primal. Magnus had no complaints. None whatsoever. He let his hand run down from Alec's neck to his chest, feeling his pectoral through his shirt like he had so many times before. Alec grinned.  
                        “I can take my shirt off?” he offered, and Magnus nodded.  
                        “Please,” he replied, scooting a little to the side so Alec could move. It wasn't like he hadn't seen Alec’s body before, but he was impressed nonetheless. And very enamored. Alec looked amazing. Like he was sculpted to cater to every physical preference Magnus had – although he had to admit that many of said preferences left a lot of wiggling room.  
                        Leaning in once more, Magnus' hand hovered over the newly exposed skin. Chuckling quietly, Alec guided Magnus through his hesitance, gently cupping the back of his hand and pressing it to his own chest. Magnus nearly gasped. Alec's heart was thundering, and it was like he could hear it just through the touch. He was so hot too, warmth radiating off him and inviting Magnus in. Magnus sighed, content, as he let his head rest on Alec's shoulder where it had been a minute before. He was safe here, completely.  
                        As though it were automatic, they both had their arms wrapped around each other within seconds, and Magnus whined lightly, squeezing his boyfriend's warm body tightly against his own. Again, Alec chuckled. A peck was pressed to the top of Magnus' head.  
                        “What was that?” Alec teased. The rascal.  
                        “I'm just happy,” Magnus replied simply, and it was the truth. Another top-of-the-head peck.  
                        “Me too. I love you, Magnus.” The squeeze was returned.  
                        “And I love you.” Again, the answer was so simple and so true. More true than Magnus would have dared to even imagine just six months ago.  
                        There was a moment of comfortable silence, nothing but warmth, trust and a shared space.  
                        “Not to try and rush things, but could you tell me what you want?” Alec broke the silence.  
                        “Mmmh,” Magnus hummed. “I want you to touch me. Want you to do what you want, and take as long as you want. Does that sound alright? You could get comfortable touching... Someone else.” There was logic in that, and a hint of a guideline to follow. Alec could get behind that, definitely. Plus, he would get to touch Magnus, so there was really no reason to complain.

  


                        After around thirty minutes, Magnus was starting to seriously doubt himself about the whole “take as long as you want”-thing. He had assumed Alec would be eager, that he would charge head-first into this, like he tended to do once his overthinking was done. But by now, he shouldn't be surprised by Alec, well, surprising him. Given permission, those archery-hardened but gentle hands had wandered all over Magnus' body – at least what was within reach. It was all slow movements, caresses, even little massages, and Magnus adored every second. He could tell Alec did, too. His pulse was just one of the things that made that clear, heart hammering in his chest, pressed closely against Magnus’ back.  
                        Somewhere along the way, Magnus' waistcoat and shirt had been unbuttoned and were relocated to the floor, forgotten for now. Nothing could have prepared Magnus for the feeling of Alec's hands on his bare chest. Alec had great big hands, a warrior's hands, his skin rough from handling swords and arrows daily for years... Yet with Magnus, they were so incredibly gentle. Enough so that Magnus was nearly writhing beneath the touch, wanting to press himself into it, wanting more. Although his nipples did not have much feeling, it was still incredible to have Alec touch them, to have him run his fingers along faint surgery scars. There was nothing but adoration to be felt in how the nephilim touched him.  
                        Now, though, with Alec's broad palms exploring his still-clothed inner thigh, the warlock was starting to feel… Less patient. Alec's fingers felt so good and he wanted their touch more than anything, but _fuck_ , he was moving so slowly and this was right on the doorstep of unbearable. Magnus faintly wondered how his brain was registering anything other than his own arousal right now, but... Alec was hesitating, holding back. Magnus, helpful as ever, decided to give him a nudge.  
                        “Do you want my pants off?” he asked, breathless, his voice half muffled from his face being pressed against Alec's neck.  
                        “Yeah, please,” came the reply, and Alec was already working on unbuttoning Magnus' trousers, his hands surprisingly non-shaky. Luckily, Magnus thought, he did not seem to want to drag out the stripping for too long. He wasn’t sure he could have taken much more slow, deliberate teasing at this point.   
                        Once the pants were away, a quiet, content sigh escaped Magnus’ lips. By the angel, he wanted this. Needed this. He had for a long time, but half an hour of your significant other exploring your body rarely makes that sort of need any less prevalent.  
                        Alec’s next move… Also did not really help. In a gorgeously frustrating display of self restraint, he let his middle finger trace an invisible line down the front of Magnus’ boxers. Barely even any pressure behind the touch, just a light tickle that didn’t stop until Alec’s finger was lingering at parts of Magnus’ body that _definitely_ wanted more of the attention. When the hand pulled away, moving to stroke up the length of Magnus’ thigh, it was only barely that he could keep his hips from trying to follow the touch. The strained whimper that wanted to escape Magnus, however, got its way. Alec was starting to sound breathless as well, he noticed, warm puffs of air soothing against his neck and the side of his face.  
                        As if in a haze, he turned his head towards the other, suddenly craving those lips against his own. From this angle, all they could manage was an awkward side-of-the-mouth kiss, but it was more than enough to make Magnus melt even further into Alec’s embrace. His entire body, although hot from arousal, was lax all over. This was surely what heaven, if real, felt like.  
                        Alec’s soft tone when he spoke made the warlock shiver, the familiarity and comfort of his voice making his mind reel in pure bliss.  
                        “So uhm. Would it be okay if I… Just, I really, really want to put my hand inside your boxers. And touch you. Is that okay?” Magnus could not even pretend to be coy at this point.   
                        “If you don’t, I think I might die,” was the breathy reply. He could feel Alec’s lips curl into a smile against his temple.   
                        “I got you.” Alec’s gravelly words resonated through Magnus’ body. Without even thinking about it, he let his legs spread apart just a bit further, as if in invitation. When that calloused hand slipped underneath his waistband, all he could manage to do was let out the breathless moan that had been sitting on his tongue for the past half hour.    
                        It was followed by so many more.  
                        Magnus was taken by surprise when Alec, without warning, almost immediately let his whole hand dip deep into the tight shorts, fingertips almost reaching around to his ass. He could only gasp and hold on for dear life as strong fingers teased four parallel lines over his flesh. Right where he wanted them but so, so very light. Magnus’ hips stuttered into the way-too-gentle, but perfect, caresses. Those fingers were all over him in a matter of pretty much no time. Exploring, unashamed, learning every part of him. Magnus cried out with pleasure then, when the pads of two fingers lingered at…  
                        “Can I call it your dick? Or, I don’t know. Is that weird for you?” Alec wanted to know. Magnus replied with a smile, and a reassuring hand on Alec’s arm, keeping him where he was.   
                        “I usually do that myself,” he said, only barely managing to get the words out without letting any involuntary moans interrupt him. “So yes, if you please.”  
                        “Alright. Yeah.” Fuck, Alec was too distracted to be talking; all of his attention was on what his hand was currently doing. If Magnus had not been so distracted himself, he would no doubt have found it adorable. “Let me know if I’m hurting you, okay?”  
                        “I will,” Magnus promised. “But don’t--” he was cut off when Alec moved his fingers against his dick just so, wringing a groan out of him. “Don’t worry about that too much, yeah?” Alec hummed in reply. It sounded vaguely affirmative. Good enough, Magnus decided. And then he had no more time to fret over it - most of his remaining coherent thoughts flew out the window when Alec moved his hand again. Still gentle and light, sure, but his fingers were rubbing little, slow circles around Magnus’ dick, surely, steadily, making this gentle but intense pleasure spread throughout his body. It was making him feel powerless and vulnerable, but right now, he realized, that was not such a bad thing.  
                        Magnus’ eyes fluttered as he leaned his head back to rest against Alec’s shoulder, officially giving up on trying to watch. He inhaled, Alec’s scent washing over him, sending his mind tumbling even further into incoherency. Shit… Alec’s heart was like thunder in his chest. It was reassuring Magnus that he was far from being the only one who was beyond turned on. And, well, Alec’s dick had also been pretty damn hard against his back this whole time. Maybe, possibly, Magnus had been worried that he would not be able to arouse his most treasured shadowhunter. Okay, he had _definitely_ been worried. But so far, there had been no issues in that department, it seemed. Far from it. Another worry, another shadow removed from Magnus’ heart. And this had been a big one.  
                        Slowly, as if to match the pace of his fingers, Alec’s free hand slid up the length of Magnus’ thigh, then back down again. Over and over, soothing, caressing. Magnus simply lay there, feeling everything. By now, his legs had fallen open completely, letting Alec know that this was definitely very much okay. He was struggling to take it all in without doing something that would make the other rush. He had wanted this for months, he could let Alec take his time. Let him get used to how his body worked. But _angel_. He wanted nothing more than to grab that cruel, teasing hand and hold it in place, grind against it, take what he wanted, _needed_...  
                        Any moment he wasn’t full-body-trembling, he was fighting to keep from it, and from lifting his hips to meet Alec’s touch. His hands had settled on Alec’s thighs, grounding him. He was sure that was the only thing keeping him from floating up and up and up, disappearing through the ceiling.  
                        The sounds of his gasping moans were the only thing breaking up the silence in the room, only occasionally joined by an appreciative hum or a deep breath from Alec. Alec who, by the way, was excellent at what he was doing. Maybe it was simply that this was a first for them, maybe it was luck, or maybe it was the fact that the teasing had gone on for so long, but Magnus was wrecked. Completely. Alec wasn’t used to these movements, and probably uncertain of the, uhh, correctness of what he was doing, but he wasn’t afraid of experimenting. His fingers were gentle but determined, and he was switching up how how he moved them every so often, finding out what made Magnus make the prettiest sounds.  
                        And so, every second, it became harder for Magnus to stay still. His fingers were flexing against the taut fabric of Alec’s dark jeans, and his groans had slowly started to sound more like very needy whimpers. He didn’t care.  
                        “Fuck, fuck,” he gasped, lips halfway smushed against his boyfriend’s throat. Alec, recognizing the outburst for what it was, moved the pad of his middle finger to _just_ above Magnus’ dick, drawing the tiniest circles against the overheated flesh there. Magnus keened. His hips rose from the couch, trying to chase the caress that was just barely enough, but Alec just made his hand follow along.  
                        “Feel good?” he wanted to know. His voice was way lower and way sexier than it had any right to be. Didn’t even sound teasing or mocking, just genuinely invested. The absolute sweetheart.  
                        “Yes, yes, _ohh_ Alexander,” Magnus choked out, barely even breathing at this point. Alec chuckled hoarsely, kissing the side of his head.   
                        “Alright, alright, just checking,” he murmured. Magnus could hear the smug smile in his voice. “So are you… Uhh, close? To coming? Or not _that_ good.” While talking, Alec let his fingers go back to whatever magic they were working before. Magnus nearly sobbed with relief.  
                        “No, I am, I’m pretty close.” He was breathless, his words slurred as he tried to communicate what he wanted to say. “But you don’t have to-- _Fuck_ , oh fuck, you can do whatever you want,” he concluded. Not what he had wanted to say at all. Oh, well.  
                        “Want you to come,” whispered Alec. “Want to hear you.” His lips were close enough that they tickled against the shell of Magnus’ ear and the piercing he had there.  
                        Magnus was damn near thrashing against the couch and against Alec at this point. He was close, so close, and the fact that Alec was picking up speed was not going to help his stamina appear any more impressive. Not that he cared, with the way Alec’s unrelenting, slick fingers were working him. He just needed a little more, needed Alec not to stop.  
                        Just then, something minutely switched in the way Alec was moving his hand, and Magnus screamed, his whole torso writhing with the intensity of the touch. White-hot, buzzing pleasure was gathering in his abdomen, and he could tell this was it.  
                        “Don’t stop, don’t stop, please,” he sobbed, bejeweled hands blindly scrambling for something to hold on to. Faintly, he registered Alec’s sincere “ _fuck_ ”, barely more than a growl.  
                        And then Magnus was coming, hard. A string of unrestrained, desperate cries was partially muffled against Alec’s neck. All effort he had previously put into keeping his hips still was forgotten, the mind numbing pleasure of Alec’s fingers on his body all that registered. Now, he was moving freely, his body grinding, writhing, anything to get more of the overwhelming sensation. He heard himself gasp the other’s name, over and over like a mantra, voice wrecked with the intensity of his orgasm even as it was fading.  
                        The whole world, right then, was the feeling of their bodies pressed so closely together, skin against skin. Magnus’ arms, legs and abdomen were tingling all over with the afterglow. Slowly, the trembling in his limbs started to subside, and only now was he noticing the amount of sweat that had gathered on the backsides of his knees, his forehead, and where his back was pressed against Alec.  
                        “That was… The sexiest thing I have experienced in my entire life,” Alec said, finally breaking the silence. “And also the most beautiful.” His hand was still inside Magnus’ boxers, fingers tracing delicate, idle little patterns on the skin right where his neatly trimmed pubes began. Giddy and exhausted, Magnus giggled and turned his head to nose lazily at Alec’s jaw.  
                        “Flattery like that _will_ get to my head,” he quipped. “So there’s your warning.”   
                        “I’m being serious,” Alec insisted. He was speaking so softly, and Magnus knew then that it wasn’t really fair to make light of such a sweet, genuine proclamation. He sighed, a fond smile on his lips.  
                        “Thank you. You are an amazing man, Alexander.” One of his hands reached for Alec’s free one, entangling their fingers and squeezing lightly.  
                        And that was the exact moment he felt Alec’s cock twitch against his back, pulling him from his romantic bubble and back to the physical reality of the situation. His blissed out smile turned into something more like a grin.  
                        “Do you want to end this here? Because we absolutely can, but we can also… Not. It’s all up to you, and whatever you want is absolutely fine by me.” Alec contemplated for a short moment before he replied.  
                        “Well, I _did_ just say that was the sexiest thing I have experienced. And honestly, I don’t think I’ve been this turned on before, ever.” Another contemplation pause. “So if you’re up for it…”  
                        “I’d rather eat at a KFC than not give you exactly what you want right now,” Magnus interrupted quickly. Alec didn’t reply. His fingers, the ones inside Magnus’ boxers, stopped moving. So Magnus clarified. “I loathe KFC.”  
                        “Oh,” Alec exhaled, and Magnus could tell that he was smiling.  “Yeah, those wings are actually pretty bad, aren’t they?” Magnus was smiling as well.  
                        “The worst.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major shoutout to everyone both on here and on Tumblr who has commented or left any kind of positive feedback... You guys were my motivation to keep writing this chapter even though I thought I was never going to get it done. So thank you, truly! It means so much :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: tenderalec


End file.
